La chica de mi infancia
by Uyulala
Summary: A la vida de Elliot llega una chica de su pasado para meterlo en un gran compromiso... Un enemigo del pasado regresa, más poderoso que nunca ¿Y si hubiera otro equipo de mininas? ¿Por qué Elliot está tan misterioso? ¡¿Una Mew Mew malvada!
1. ¿Qué secreto se esconde en el Café? Nya!

Tokyo Mew Mew y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son usados sólo para crear este fic, sin fines de lucro.

Hola!!, pues esta es la primera historia que subo en esta página, ya se dirán que hay más publicaciones de esta cuenta pero, la verdad es que yo no soy Uyulala!!, jeje soy su Imouto, este fic es de ella y anteriormente había sido publicado en otras cuatro páginas, ha sido modificado en presentación más no en contenido, y para aclarar algo antes de publicarlo le pedí permiso para hacerlo, por lo tanto ella sabe que su fic ah sido subido, bien sin más que decir les dejo la sinopsis y posteriormente el capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.

**Sinopsis:** _A la vida de Elliot llega una chica de su pasado para meterlo en un gran compromiso. Mark deberá de entender porqué ocurrió todo de esa manera con el caballero azul. Dren es atacado por ¡¿una Mew Mew?! Un grupo musical parecido a las Mew Mew causa gran confusión. Zoey deberá de decidirse por uno de los chicos._

* * *

**Capítulo I: ¿Qué secreto se esconde en el Café Mew Mew?, Nya!**

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, las Mew Mew se sentían más tranquilas, pensando que al fin la amenaza alienígena se había acabado, pero no contaban con que Elliot y Weasley abrieran nuevamente el Café Mew Mew y mucho menos con que en él trabajaran 3 nuevas meseras, así que en una tarde las cinco se reunieron y decidieron hacer una visita a sus amigos…

-¡Chicas! Es bueno verlas después de tanto tiempo –mencionó la pelirroja al verlas

-¡René! ¿Cómo has estado? –le ignoró la Mew del Viento, admirando a la chica mitad lobo.

-Muy bien, con algunas sesiones de modelaje en París –dijo seriamente.

-¡París! ¡De seguro todos quedaron admirados con tu Mew Mew Gracia! –exclamó, con brillos en los ojos.

-¡¡¡Es bueno verte, Corina!!! –gritó enfadada la líder al ser ignorada.

-Cálmate Zoey… -trató de calmarlas Bridgett.

-¡Qué les parece si hacemos unas travesuras! –exclamó entusiasmada la Mew más pequeña.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Kikky… -dijo Corina.

-Corina tiene razón, debemos de saber por qué Elliot y Wesley abrieron el Café nuevamente y ahora con unas nuevas meseras… -mencionó Zoey.

-Sí, a mí no me dijeron nada… es decir, si un nuevo enemigo ha llegado lo más probable es que nos contactaran a nosotras… pero… -murmuró la peliverde.

-Esto se me hace muy sospechoso, será mejor ir ahora mismo al Café… -aclaró Reneé.

En eso se oyó el éxito de Las BomBon´s, lo cual significaba que le hablaban por el celular a Zoey, ella contestó…

-Bueno… -contestó la chica.

-_Hola Zoey…_ -se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡¡¡Hola mi Mark!!!

Sus ojos brillaron y se sonrojó al ver que las demás se le quedaban viendo, así que se dio media vuelta y habló un poco más bajo…

-¿Cómo has estado?

-_Muy bien, oye, quería saber si tienes planes para esta tarde, me gustaría ir a ver una película contigo._

-¡Una película! Suena estupendo… -en eso se acordó de el resto de las Mew Mew y de que tenían que ir a ver a Elliot y a Wesley- Lo siento Mark, me acabo de acordar de que tengo unos pendientes con mis amigas… en verdad lo siento.

-_No importa, otro día será._

-Sí, bueno, tengo que colgar…

-_Luego te hablo._

Zoey guardó su teléfono y volteó a ver a las otras.

-Oye Zoey, si estás ocupada nosotras podemos ir al Café… -dijo Kikky.

-No, no es necesario, iremos todas –respondió.

Así, las cinco se dirigieron al Café Mew Mew, en donde éste se encontraba lleno de clientes y las nuevas meseras (que eran muy guapas) los atendían con gran gusto. En eso una de ellas se les acercó y dijo:

-Bienvenidas al Café Mew Mew, donde abunda la Mew Mew Gracia y el Mew Mew Estilo, ésta semana es de los postres tropicales ¿qué les sirvo?

-Ahh, nada… -mencionó la pelirroja.

-Veníamos a ver a los dueños del Café –dijo seriamente Corina.

-Somos viejas amigas –aclaró Kikky.

-En este momento los señores Elliot y Wesley están muy ocupados, por favor, regresen más tarde… -mencionó la otra mesera, que se había acercado al escuchar la palabra "dueños".

-Creo que ellos tendrán tiempo para vernos –quiso cuestionarla Bridgett.

-Ya les dijimos que están muy ocupados y no las pueden atender… -molestamente respondió la primera mesera.

-Yo las distraeré, a veces es bueno ser una estrella… -murmuró Renée a las chicas, luego subió el tono de voz y se quitó unos lentes de sol- Díganles a los señores Elliot y Wesley que René Roberts está aquí y que no se irá sin hablar con ellos…

En eso todas las muchachas que se encontraban en el Café voltearon a verla y se acercaron para intentar pedirle un autógrafo, provocando que entre todo el caos las meseras quedaran aplastadas y distraídas del resto de las protagonistas.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán Elliot y Wesley… -dijo Kikky.

-De seguro Wesley está en la cocina, preparando una torta o algo así –le contestó Bridgett.

-Y quizás Elliot se encuentra en su cuarto en el segundo piso… -continuó Zoey, quien recordó las veces en que había abierto la puerta sin tocar y lo había encontrado sin su camisa o después de bañarse, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué tienes, Zoey? Tu cara está roja… -la sacó de sus pensamientos Corina.

-Ahhh, ¡mi cara no está roja! –gritó nerviosa.

-Bueno, Bridgett y yo buscaremos a Wesley, tú y Kikky vayan al segundo piso a buscar a Elliot –le dijo, sin creérselo del todo.

-¡Sí! –asintieron las demás.

Corina y Bridgett se dirigieron a la cocina, esperando allí hallar a Wesley, y en efecto, ahí estaba, planeando una torta.

-¡Chicas! –mencionó sorprendido al verlas entrar.

-Wesley, ¿podemos hablar? –pidió Corina.

Mientras tanto, Kikky y Zoey subían las escaleras, buscando a Elliot, pero no lo encontraron en su cuarto, tampoco estaba en las otras habitaciones, así que decidieron buscarlo en el laboratorio. Al llegar ahí la puerta se encontraba emparejada, así que Kikky y Zoey miraron por la rendija y vieron…


	2. ¡Elliot y Wesley ocultan algo, Nya!

_Hola!, pues aqui despues de mucho tiempo, pasando a dar señales de vida XD, sin inspiracion, asi que les dejo el cap 2, disfrutenlo mucho, mmmmm aunque en este capi veran a Elliot y Weasley muy misteriosos ¬ ¬ matta ne!_

**Capítulo II: ¡Elliot y Weasley ocultan algo, Nya!**

…vieron a Elliot de espaldas, en sus manos sostenía una fotografía y una revista; estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta del rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y dejar pasar a las chicas.

**-**Elliot… -murmuró la pelirroja.

Elliot se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sólo, pero la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido, por lo que rápidamente metió la foto en la revista y a ésta la depositó sobre la mesa, tapándola con un periódico que ahí se encontraba, se dio media vuelta y notó cómo Zoey y Kikky lo miraban algo confundidas.

**-**¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó el aludido sorprendido.

**-**¡A nosotras también nos da gusto verte! –respondió molesta al ver que él no cambiaba.

**-**Zoey… -murmuró sorprendido.

**-**¡Quéééééééééé´! –gritó.

**-** Tienes… tienes… orejas de gato… -finalizó.

**-**Es cierto, ¡viva!, ¡otra vez a salvar al mundo!… -exclamó alegre al voltear a verla y corroborar lo dicho por el rubio.

**-**¡Quéééééééééé! –gritó sorprendida e incrédula.

Zoey salió corriendo, buscando un espejo, que halló en el baño y al mirarse en él observó que le habían dicho la verdad, tenía orejas. En eso Elliot entró al baño.

**-** ¡Qué no sabes que antes de entrar a un baño hay que tocar! ¡Y más si hay una chica adentro! –le atacó sumamente molesta.

**-**También al entrar al cuarto de alguien hay que tocar y tú no lo hacías… -respondió sin inmutarse, semicerrando los ojos, cruzado de brazos.

Zoey se sonrojó y de sus orejas (ya humanas) le salió humo (como en todo buen anime).

**-**Y… ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? –preguntó.

**-**También están Reneé, Bridgett y Corina… venimos a verte… bueno, a ti y a Weasley… queremos saber qué pasa, ¿Por qué reabrieron el Café? ¿Y quiénes son esas chicas? –le interrogó.

**-**No creo que éste sea el lugar apropiado para hablar sobre ello –continuó.

**-** Tienes razón… -respondió, volteando a ver el sitio.

Ambos salieron y ya afuera se toparon con Kikky, quien estaba tan feliz de ver a Elliot que se colgó de su cuello.

**-**¡Elliot! Te he extrañado mucho… -exclamó entusiasmada.

**-**Será mejor que lo dejes respirar –sonrió la pelirroja al ver cómo lo ahorcaba.

**-**¿Y dónde está el resto de las Mew Mew´s? –interrogó luego de que Kikky lo soltara.

**-**De seguro están con Wesley… ¡iré a alcanzarlas y les diré que vengan! –respondió.

Kikky se alejó corriendo y dejó a los dos jóvenes solos, Zoey se sintió algo incómoda, después de todo, no es fácil estar a solas con el chico que te ha besado en varias ocasiones y que no es tu novio. Elliot pensó que debía romper el silencio, pero en cuanto le iba a preguntar a Zoey por su relación con Mark, ella le preguntó:

**-**Elliot, ¿quiénes son esas chicas nuevas?

-Unas estudiantes que trabajan aquí medio tiempo, después de todo, el Café debe de seguir funcionando y mantenerse presentable… para una visita… -contestó seriamente.

**-**¿Y acaso esa visita tiene nombre? ¿Nombre de mujer? –continuó.

**-**Digamos que sí… más bien… sí, es por una chica… una chica muy especial en mi vida… -articuló, algo sorprendido.

**-**¿Es tu novia? –preguntó mientras le veía pícaramente.

**-** Eso no te importa –fue su respuesta.

Se dio media vuelta y se metió en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, causando que Zoey se molestara. Estaba pensando en lo grosero y terco que era Elliot cuando llegaron el resto de las Mew Mew´s junto con Weasley.

**-**Hola Weasley, ¿Cómo has estado? –saludó al castaño.

**-**Muy bien, Zoey… ¿Y Elliot? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-**El muy cretino se enojó y se metió en el laboratorio –respondió molesta.

**-**¿Y por qué se molestó?

**-** Por una pregunta…

**-**Será mejor que pasen, ¿O prefieren platicar en el pasillo? –exclamó Elliot seriamente al abrir la puerta del laboratorio.

**-**Es bueno saber que tu carácter no ha cambiado –replicó Corina.

Así, las cinco chicas y Wesley pasaron al laboratorio, en donde los chicos se mostraron algo serios y distantes, como intentando ocultar un secreto a las Mew Mew´s (en Elliot lo entendían, pero… ¿en Weasley?). Ellas les preguntaron el motivo por el cual el Café Mew Mew fuera reabierto y de manera rápida les respondieron que se debía a que una visita iba a llegar, por lo que necesitaban que lo atendieran, pues ellos no podían planeando todo para la estancia del huésped. Y no habían considerado necesario el decirle a las chicas porque se convertirían en simples meseras y como tales tendrían que trabajar sin los días de descanso a los que estaban acostumbradas debido a la amenaza alienígena, pero ésta respuesta no las dejó satisfechas. Antes de irse Weasley las invitó a darse una vuelta por el Café de vez en cuando y que si querían él podía tratar de convencer a Elliot de que volvieran a trabajar, ya que las nuevas meseras ahora las conocían y no eran tan eficientes como ellas, además de que tenían que andar cuidando que no se enteraran del Proyecto Mew Mew.

Al salir del Café Mew Mew…


	3. El regreso al Café, Nya!

**konnichiwa!**

**Pues pasando a dejarles una pequeña conti, despues de muxo, pero en unos minutos les dejaré el otro cap  
**

* * *

Al salir del Café Mew Mew y despedirse de las demás, Zoey quiso pasar un rato al parque para despejar un poco su mente, se sentó en una banca y pensó si sería bueno el volver al Café, en eso oyó una voz atrás de ella…

-Hola minina

-¡Dren! –gritó al voltear la cabeza.

-¡Sorpresa! –sonrió de medio lado, acercándose.

Sin que Zoey lo pudiera evitar la besó en los labios, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y se llevara las manos a la boca, como en la primera ocasión en que la había besado.

-No te preocupes, mi adorada gatita, no he venido a pelear, sólo quería saber cómo estabas y a decirte que no me rendiré… ¡tú serás mi esposa! –dijo victorioso.

-¿¡Estás loco! ¡Yo jamás sería tu esposa! –le gritó ofendida, recobrando un poco de valor.

-Eso ya lo veremos… –murmuró.

Y después de esto desapareció. Zoey se sentía muy confundida, debía ahora decirle a los demás que Dren había vuelto y que posiblemente también los demás cinyclones. Esa noche soñó con una chica desconocida que corría por un bosque o parque, una sombra negra la perseguía y ella intentaba huir sin lograrlo, justo cuando la sombra la iba a atrapar Elliot aparecía y la salvaba (como hace mucho tiempo la había rescatado a ella). Pero no podía evitar el caer en las garras de ese ser, la chica sólo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos cómo Elliot desaparecía.

Al día siguiente Zoey se sentía muy intranquila y pensaba si Dren tendría algo que ver con el sueño de la chica misteriosa o porqué Elliot la había salvado y si ellos se conocían, pues él la había tratado con gran amabilidad. Así, con esos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, salió de su casa y llegó al Café Mew Mew, en donde ya se encontraban las demás y con sus uniformes.

-Llegas tarde… –dijo Corina, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué hacen vestidas de meseras? –reaccionó lentamente.

-Es lo que utilizamos para trabajar aquí –le contestó con obviedad.

-Mira, Zoey, anoche Elliot nos llamó para comunicarnos que él y Wesley habían detectado una presencia alienígena, pero al investigarla se dieron cuenta que es más poderosa para ser los cinyclones que ya conocemos –aclaró la de lentes con lentitud.

-Intentamos llamarte, pero no contestaste tu teléfono y tu celular estaba apagado –le informó Reneé.

-Creo que necesitarás esto…

Zoey se dio media vuelta y al hacerlo notó que era Elliot quien había hablado y que en sus manos sostenía una caja de regalo forrada de rosa. Zoey la tomó y al abrirla se dio cuenta que era su viejo traje de mesera, junto con su medallón del poder.

-La demás ya están listas, sólo faltas tú, puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, pero no te tardes, te esperamos en el laboratorio –informó.

Zoey asintió, subió al cuarto de Elliot y al abrir la puerta notó que sobre la mesa al lado de la cabecera había un ramo de flores en agua, algo raro para alguien tan serio como él, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban las flores. Se vistió, pero no pudo evitar notar que uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba semiabierto, sintió tanta curiosidad que lo abrió y se extrañó al encontrar dos fotos que le llamaron la atención. La primera era de una chica cerca de un árbol y se asombró al descubrir que era la misma chica con quien había soñado. Sí, no había duda, eran los mismos ojos, la misma boca, el mismo pelo… En la segunda foto se encontraban dos niños muy felices; él era rubio, de grandes ojos azules y una gran sonrisa, ella era pelirroja, de cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos marrones reflejaban una infinita alegría.

-¡ZOEY!

Zoey reconoció la voz de Elliot que la llamaba desde el laboratorio y notó que se había tardado demasiado. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y cuando se reunió con los demás no pudo sino sentirse algo incómoda al notar la mirada fría de Elliot.

-Ya era hora –comentó con sarcasmo la Mew del Viento.

-Lo siento, creo que el traje ya no me entraba –se disculpó.

-Claro, con el tiempo la gente sube de peso –le atacó.

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso! –gritó molesta la pelirroja.

-Después podrán pelear, observen la pantalla… –intervino Elliot.

Las chicas así lo hicieron. En la pantalla se observaba una nave alienígena igual a la que usaron los cinyclones para irse, sólo que ésta era más grande y se veía más lujosa y protegida.

-Vaya… esa nave es enorme… –comentó asombrada Kikky.

-¿Cómo es que no se detectó esa nave antes? –inquirió Reneé.

-Al parecer ellos están utilizando un escudo protector que los camufla a la perfección, apenas anoche Wesley y yo pudimos captar una débil señal. Cuando hoy en la mañana llegaron las meseras tuvimos que despedirlas para que no notaran nada –les informó Elliot.

-¿Eso significa que volveremos a ser Mew Mew? –preguntó Bridgett.

-Eso parece… –suspiró, cruzado de brazos, luego las miró fijamente- Ahora que ya lo saben, suban y atiendan las mesas… y chicas… bienvenidas al Café Mew Mew.

Las cinco chicas empezaron a salir, pero algo hizo que Zoey se regresara… quizá era la sensación que tenía de que Elliot estaba en peligro.

-Elliot… –murmuró débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa? –le miró, sentado frente a la computadora.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?...


	4. ¡Estás en peligro, Nya!

**Bueno pues como había dicho el otro capi, disfrútenlo y ¡COMENTEN!  
**

* * *

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?...

-Claro… –accedió, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando soñaste que estaba en peligro? –comenzó, acercándose lentamente.

-Sí… –fue su respuesta, volteando a verla.

-Ese sueño se volvió realidad, ¿crees que… los sueños se cumplen?

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Es que… –intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas- soñé con una chica, no la conozco, pero se ve muy asustada, una sombra la persigue y, justo cuando la va a atrapar tú apareces y la salvas…

-¿Cómo es esa chica? –inquirió, colocando su pulgar en la boca, pensando.

-Muy bonita, delgada, alta, ojos marrones, su cabello es largo y ondulado… –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

-¿Pelirroja? –le interrumpió de pronto.

-Ahhh, sí… ¿Cómo es que sabes? –le miró sorprendida- ¿También has soñado con ella?

-Eso no importa, será mejor que subas, los clientes deben de estar por llegar –respondió pensativo..

Zoey salió del laboratorio, pero antes de marcharse notó que Elliot sacaba una foto de un cajón. Cuando llegó con las demás aún no llegaba ni un cliente, Corina se había acomodado en la mesa de siempre y disfrutaba de un té de menta, Bridgett lavaba los platos, Kikky limpiaba una mesa y René charlaba con Wesley. Zoey tuvo que sacar la basura y cuando volvió ya una señora disfrutaba de una rebanada de pastel. Se sentó en una silla libre y sólo pensó en su sueño y en que Elliot se encontraba en peligro.

No pudo continuar pensando en ello, pues empezaron a llegar los clientes y ya llevaba un té, ya limpiaba una mesa, ya cumplía con un pedido, ya sacaba la basura (otra vez), ya tomaba una orden… todo el día estuvieron muy ocupadas; a la hora de cerrar Wesley sorprendió a las chicas con un pastel para celebrar su regreso al Café. Zoey apenas si le prestó atención, ni siquiera notó cuando se fue, su mente sólo pensaba en Elliot y en que de seguro conocía a esa chica.

-Zoey, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy distraída todo el día –le dijo Corina.

-Ahhh… no, no me pasa nada… –comentó en su letargo.

-Zoey está pensando en el misterio del Café Mew Mew –dijo con misterio la pequeña rubia.

-¿Ahhh? –le miraron intrigadas Corina y Bridgett.

-Por supuesto, revisemos nuevamente la escena del crimen… digo, el laboratorio… –comentó con un traje de detective y bigote falso- Ayer, cuando Zoey y yo encontramos a Elliot, vimos que sostenía algo en sus manos, apenas notó nuestra presencia y se apuró a ocultar lo que sea que tuviera, momentos después la señorita Hanson salió corriendo ante la noticia de que de nuevo tenía orejas de gato e instantes después el sospechoso la siguió, entonces supe que era mi oportunidad para investigar… noté que lo que sostuviera había sido metido en una revista o algo así y depositado sobre el escritorio, siendo tapado únicamente por un periódico, al investigar más de cerca noté que la susodicha revista contenía una carta y una foto de una chica…

-¡Una chica! –gritó el resto.

-Así es, una chica pelirroja, cabello largo y ondulado… –confirmó ella.

-¿De casualidad sus ojos eran marrones? –preguntó con interés Zoey.

-Sí, Zoey, me alegra que también investigues éste misterio… –se alegró la pequeña- Ahora, volviendo al relato… la carta estaba sellada, no había manera de saber qué contenía sin romperla, por lo que no me pude enterar más que iba dirigida al Señor Elliot Grant y que el remitente era de Francia, de alguien llamada Cassandra. ¿Y saben que creo?... ¡Qué ella es la novia de Elliot!

-¡QUEEEE!

En eso se oyeron unos pasos y vieron a Elliot, se veía algo preocupado.

-Admítelo Elliot… ¡admite que tienes novia! –le acusó, señalándolo con un dedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó molesto.

-¿Es eso cierto, Elliot? –cuestionó lentamente Bridgett, acercándose al rubio.

-¡Nadie les dio permiso para meterse en mi vida privada! –gritó con enfado ante la violación de su privacidad.

-En otras palabras, eso es un SÍ –aclaró Corina, recargado su rostro en una mejilla.

-En vez de estarme investigando deberían de pensar en la amenaza alienígena y en cómo combatirla… –se tranquilizó el chico.

Y después de eso salió de la habitación. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sabían que deberían estar preparadas para cuando el enemigo atacara, pero ninguna comentó nada, simplemente se limitaron a terminar su rebanada de pastel (que sabía deliciosa) y después cada quien se fue para su casa. Zoey iba muy pensativa, no podía dejar de pensar en Elliot y en esa chica misteriosa.

- 'Quizá Kikky tenga razón y esa chica de la foto es la novia de Elliot… pero Elliot nunca ha comentado nada sobre ello… después de todo no tiene porqué comentarlo, él mismo lo dijo, es su vida…' –pensaba la pelirroja.

Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta por dónde iba… ¡Ahhh, Mark! –dijo aún en el piso.

-Hola Zoey, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

-Sí –contestó algo atontada.

-¡Qué bueno! –se alegró.

Mark le dedicó una gran sonrisa y Zoey también le sonrió.


	5. La visita a la escuela, Nya!

Mark le dedicó una gran sonrisa y Zoey también le sonrió.

**-**Esta mañana llamé a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que no te encontrabas y que habías olvidado tu celular, así que no te he podido localizar –le explicó calmadamente.

–¡Cielos! ¡Qué distraída! ¡No puedo creer que olvidé mi celular! –comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

–Me tenías muy preocupado –le miró a los ojos.

–Lo siento, es que… vuelvo a trabajar en el Café… –desvió la mirada.

–Entonces, me temo que estarás más ocupada… –sonrió, comprendiendo la situación.

–Eso creo… pero podemos salir juntos alguna vez, eso si tu quieres…

–Claro. ¿Podrás mañana?

–Supongo que sí, pero déjame preguntarle primero a mi jefe… tal vez podamos ir al cine o a la feria.

–Por supuesto, te veo mañana.

Y al decir esto la besó en la mejilla, causando que Zoey se sonrojara y permaneciera así aún después de que Mark se perdiera de vista. Al llegar a su casa subió inmediatamente a su habitación sin probar bocado alguno y entre sonrisas se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con Mimi y Megan para irse a la escuela, pero se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo. En el camino Zoey vio a un chico rubio de pantalón blanco y camisa negra que parecía tener el mismo destino que ella, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque justo en ese momento un auto casi la arrolla, por suerte, gracias a su ADN animal hizo una gran pirueta para esquivarlo y no pasó de un susto, pero sí oyó una voz que le preguntaba con la mayor calma del mundo…

–¿Estás bien?

Zoey se volteó para ver que unos ojos azules la miraban, esperando una respuesta. Y en ellos reconoció a Elliot Grant.

–Ahhh… sí –tartamudeó sorprendida de verle allí.

–Deberías tener más cuidado al atravesar una calle –contestó serio, retomando su camino.

–¡Y qué haces tú aquí! –le alcanzó, notando que se dirigía a su escuela.

–Eso no te importa –le restó importancia, cerrando los ojos y metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–¿Vienes a ver a Megan?

–¿Megan? –le miró extrañado.

–¡Sí, Megan! La chica a la que defendiste una vez de unos pandilleros, ¡mi amiga! –se molestó al ver que no recordaba a su amiga.

–Zoey… tus orejas se asoman –contestó con la mayor calma del mundo, señalándola.

–Ahhh… ¡odio esto! –se sorprendió, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para taparlas antes de que alguien más lo notara.

–¿No se te hace tarde para la escuela? Y parece que tus amigas te esperan… –miró a la distancia, notando cómo le hacían señas a la pelirroja.

–Ahhh –reaccionó.

–¡Zoey, apúrate o llegaremos tarde! –gritó Megan.

–¡Ya voy! –comenzó a correr.

Instantes después las tres chicas entraban exhaustas, pero a tiempo, a su salón de clases.

–Pensé que no lo lograríamos –jadeó Mimi, recuperando el aliento.

–No hubiéramos corrido tanto si Zoey no se entretiene hablando con Elliot –comentó enfadada Megan.

–Megan, tranquilízate, sólo preguntó si me encontraba bien –se disculpó Zoey, sabiendo que a ella aún le gustaba el rubio.

–Sí, ese auto casi te atropella. Con las prisas ni te pregunté cómo estabas –se preocupó Mimi.

–Estoy bien –sonrió.

–¿Y quién no? Si pudiste llamar la atención de Elliot –le miró molesta.

–Megan, no te enfades, si estás molesta por eso, quizás pueda arreglar que tú y él salgan en alguna ocasión… –juntó sus manos a modo de disculpa.

–¡De veras, Zoey! ¿No bromeas? –le tomó de ambas manos, contenta mientras sus ojos brillaban.

–¡Claro que no! Es una promesa.

A Megan se le pasó el coraje y Zoey se sintió más aliviada, pero su encuentro con Elliot sólo provocó que toda la clase se la pasara pensando en su extraño sueño y en la deducción de Kikky de ese misterio, ocasionando que el maestro la regañara en repetidas ocasiones.

A la hora del almuerzo, Zoey se separó de sus amigas para buscar a Mark, pero al pasar por la Dirección notó que de ella salía un joven rubio de ojos azules. Ella se escondió para que Elliot no la viera y esperando descubrir qué era lo que lo llevaba a su escuela. Entonces sintió que no estaba sola, que había alguien detrás de ella y escuchó esa voz tan conocida.

–¡Hola minina!

Se dio media vuelta y al mirarlo a los ojos gritó:

–¡Dren! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sólo me divierto, gatita, ¿Sabes? Encontré un espíritu muy poderoso… ¡INFUSION!

Al instante un búho gigante y de apariencia aterradora atacó a la chica, ésta rodó por el suelo hasta llegar cerca de la Dirección.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás fuera de forma? –se burló el otro.

–¡Ya verás! ¡Medal…!

–¡No, Zoey! Aquí hay mucha gente... –le hizo notar Elliot.

Zoey volteó a ver a su alrededor y comprobó por si misma que varios estudiantes e incluso maestros se le quedaban viendo, ¿Qué hacer? Si no se transformaba mucha gente saldría lastimada, pero si lo hacía todos sabrían que ella era una Mew Mew.


	6. Llamada misteriosa, Nya!

¿Qué hacer? Si no se transformaba mucha gente saldría lastimada, pero si lo hacía todos sabrían que ella era una Mew Mew.

Entonces Elliot actuó con rapidez.

-¡Todos fuera, corran!

Los que estaban ahí contemplando parecieron algo atontados al principio, pero después de unos segundos de dudar se decidieron por correr y alejarse de ahí lo más posible.

-¡Todo mundo huya… rápido, rápido! ¡Señorita Hanson, usted también! –gritó un maestro.

-¡Eso sí que no, Zoey se queda! –se molestó Dren.

Al instante el predacito atacó a Zoey, arrojándola por el aire y cayendo sobre Elliot. Dren se enfadó al ver esto. Zoey perdió el conocimiento, se veía muy lastimada… y el rubio lo notó.

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Zoey es sólo mía! –gritó con rabia el alienígena.

-¡Si te importara tanto cómo dices no la lastimarías! –le gritó molesto mientras cargaba a la pelirroja.

-Eso es asunto mío –se defendió el otro.

-Deme a la señorita… por favor… –pidió el profesor.

-¡No se acerque! –gritó con rabia al docente.

El maestro al ver esa mirada de furia se alejó.

- Esto aún no acaba… regresaré –amenazó antes de desaparecer.

Elliot vio cómo Dren y el predacito desaparecían ante el asombro del maestro. Entonces, con Zoey en brazos caminó hacia el impactado profesor.

-¿Dónde está la enfermería?

-Ahhh… al final… del pasillo y doblando a la derecha… es una puerta grande, pero… no se preocupe, yo la llevaré… no es necesario… –ofreció el maestro.

-No, yo me encargaré de esto.

Y sin poderlo evitar caminó con la chica en brazos, provocando que las miradas de los estudiantes estuvieran sobre ellos y todos comenzaran a murmurar. Cuando Zoey abrió los ojos se encontró recostada en la enfermería, Elliot le estaba dando la espalda mientras platicaba con la enfermera, por lo que aún no notaba que ya había reaccionado. Zoey recordó la batalla con Dren, pero no sabía cómo había terminado ahí; entonces escuchó que Elliot se acercaba y cerró los ojos.

Elliot se sentó a su lado, esperando que Zoey despertara, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y la chica escuchó toda la conversación.

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Elliot? ¿Eres tú?_

-¿¡Cassandra! Pero… ¿cómo? –se sorprendió con la voz escuchada.

-_Wesley me dio tu número de celular. Oye… la fecha se acerca_.

-Lo sé. A veces pienso que es demasiado pronto.

-_Igual yo… pero no podemos detener ni regresar el tiempo_.

-¿Cuándo llegas?

-_Mañana o pasado_.

-¿Tan pronto?

-_Si estás ocupado, puedo retrasar mi vuelo…_

-¡No!... digo, no hay ningún inconveniente en que llegues hoy, mañana o pasado, Wesley y yo te esperamos… ¿sabes cómo llegar al Café? ¿O prefieres que te vaya a recoger al aeropuerto?

-_Como sea… ya Wesley me explicó cómo llegar, pero… preferiría que me fueras a recoger…_

-Entonces iré por ti…

-_Ok… adiós, Elliot_.

-Adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono. Zoey ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad, quería preguntarle a Elliot quién era la chica con la que había hablado y más ahora que iba a llegar al Café. Si Elliot y Wesley la iban a recibir en él era probable que supiera todo acerca de las Mew Mew's pero, ¿a quién le contarían sobre ello? ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica como para confiar en ella?

Zoey fingió que despertaba. Cuando abrió los ojos el rubio estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, volteó a verla con ese aire orgulloso de siempre.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Un simple ataque no te podía derrotar.


End file.
